mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Stats Tracking
I'm going to have to do a bit of research to find out how to get the stats for my page visible on a browser without going through the security hoops my current host makes me jump through. Once I have done this, I'll post the instructions up for other people (like me) who don't really know how to get it done. Welcome to the project by the way. Alan Rowe Team Members At the moment we have several people contributing to this project. Every one of them is doing some fantastic work on the project and I would like to believe they will get some credit for it. In order for that to happen though, I would like everyone to add their names and wiki pages to this page. We all have strengths and weaknesses (we found out here that my strengths don't necessarily lie in coding and database design) and for the good of the project, we'll try to utilise all of them. Fantastic work so far everyone, if we continue like this, sfx will have made yet another tangible contribution to the internet. I would like to get this project to the point where we are collecting data from webmasters within two weeks at the latest. At the rate we are going now, it will be sooner than that. --awrowe 05:42, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) Team List Me_at_work - General guidance - awrowe looks to him for advice. awrowe Project Leader Ghedipunk - some random guy off the street who likes to write web pages, code, and throw out random ideas. Signature? In that page, just put the current percentage of the top few browsers (Firefox, IE, whatever) and sign it with four tildes (~~~~) to timestamp it. Should we add signature to the stats page? I don't think it's necessary. You can see its history page to see the contributors, right? --LouCypher ☎ 23:55, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) :It's the easiest way to timestamp it. I don't want people to have to look at their watch, a few tildes and they have everything fine, and know "ah, that was earlier this month, safe to replace it". Heh. --Tom talk/Bliki 01:49, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) ::Ah, timestamp! Yes, get it. Thanks --LouCypher ☎ 08:01, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) Catching up Hello all, sorry I've been quiet recently. We discovered my wife is expecting (yay!) and we are also in the middle of a house move, so I've not been able to spend as much time doing this as I'd like to. Also, I've been getting a little discouraged by the lack of response/interest from the SFX people. I've sent several emails to Chris Messina asking for some hosting and a database for the project and have not yet had so much as a reply, let alone a yes or a no. I'll be sending another one tomorrow though, so I'll let you know what the result is. --awrowe 19:09, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Congratulations on both the new pregnancy and on getting a new house! Don't worry about being able to spend as much time as you want; I think you'll find that things are progressing, even if they are a *bit* slow right now. :Also, I think that it may take a bit more time before we can expect some hosting since we haven't proven that this project will succeed or not yet. Once we have our basic scripts completed, including the installation script and the main server's scripts for handling the different input as well as displaying the stats, then we should start asking for hosting in earnest. :Again, congratulations, and take all of the time that you need. --Ghedipunk 19:19, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Another reason you probably won't get hosting: Asa doesn't like the project, and Chris left. If you were on IRC more, you might have caught one of the times we discussed this where Asa said he didn't care too much for it (didn't like your methodology or something). IRC -- where it's at. --Tom talk/Bliki 19:29, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) Allowable Sites? are adult site allowed? Danielwang 12:08, 2 May 2005 (UTC) :I don't see why not, but I would possibly setup a subpage for that, then link their subpages from there, so people don't even have to see their names if they don't want to. Heh. --Tom talk/Bliki 17:23, 2 May 2005 (UTC) :I agree with Tom. As long as it is very clear that they are porn sites, not appropriate for children, we do not condone, etc, etc, etc... then any site should be allowed. In my opinion, it will only help clarify which browsers people are using for different purposes... perhaps people who look at porn will realize that Firefox isn't as easilly exploited and help boost the numbers. ;-) Ghedipunk 18:25, 3 May 2005 (UTC)